Predator
by MoochieMunsterr
Summary: WIll has lost his heat suppressents, and doesnt feel safe home alone. An Omega!verse fic for Hannibal, and my first fic ever written. Comment/Rate/Reviews and critcism all greatly apprediated
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey Yall! Sorry if this is a bit OOC, its my firts fanfic... like, ever written ever . Ive worked really hard on it though, so please enjoyy~

CH1

Will P.O.V.

Will rushed about his wolf trap home in a frenzy, panicking and ripping apart shelves, desks, and drawers. Every room in the house was destroyed in his search.

"Dammit! Not here either!" he shouted, slamming the medicine cabinet shut.

He ripped at his clothes, but kept them on, refusing to let his oncoming heat beat him.

'_Where the hell are my heat suppressents?'_ he thought, slumping agains the wall and tugging at his wild curls. His mind was going into a panic and he didnt feel safe alone in his house with his impending heat growing closer and closer. He racked his brain for ways to protect himself, but nothing seemed good enough.

He heard his house phone ringing, and with a grumble, he pushed himself up from the floor and made his way into the living room, picking the reciever up and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he gritted out shakily, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Will?" came the familiar, husky voice of his friend and psychiatrist."Its Hannibal."

Relief, and another unameable feeling washed over Will. "Hannibal? Did I uh... Miss an appointment?"

"No, but you have been more and more distant lately, and I worried about you. It seems I was right to worry, judging by your voice. Is everything alright?"

"Actually, no." Will hesitated for a moment, debating wether or not to go to Hannibal for protection. He knew the other male to be an alpha, his peaked sense of smell and natural predatory gaze gave that away immediately. Will knew Hannibal could control himself around Wills pheramones, he'd seen it himself when Abigail was obviously nearing her own heat, but... could _Will_ control _Himself?_

He decided he could, and proceeded on with the conversation.

"I seem to be missing my heat suppressants, and my first heat for years is approaching. I dont feel safe here alone, even with the dogs for protection."

The line was silent for a moment.

Hannibal P.O.V.

If Will had been in the same room as Hannibal, he would have seen the change. Watched Hannibals eyes drift shut for a moment as he licked his lips, before they opened again to reveal a lustful, michevious glint and pupils blown wide. And he would have run. To bad good Will wasnt in the same room as Hannibal, and instead of hiding away in solitude he was about to wander right into Hannibals web.

"Are you requesting protection, Will?"

"Yes. I've seen your self control. Im confident I can stay with you safely."

Hannibal nodded, though Will couldnt see it. "Very well. Pack whatever you may need for your heat. I shall arrive presently, and I will briing you to my home."


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Will P.O.V.

Back at Hannibals home, WIll tried not to stare at the large, strong shoulders of The Alpha as he led him to the guest room. He imagined how it would feel to grip onto those shoulders, digging his nails into the firm flesh there as he wreathed beneath Hannibal.

Will stopped suddenly, blushing, and shook his head, as if to shake away the thoughts. It seemed the heat was dragging his mind straight into the gutter. He shifted the bags in his hand and continued walking until they came to a stop in front of a thick door.

Hannibal swung the door open to the guest room, revealing Maroon walls and a thick, dark carpet. Mastrepieces framed in gold hung upon one wall, while another was consumed completely with bookcases, filled with rows and rows of thick, antique leather books, journals, and sketchpads. In the center of the room was a large canopy bed with silky black sheets and a gold comforter, and more pillows than Will could count.

"I apolagize if it seems abit... lavish. I dont have guests often, and this room is normally used as a place to write and draw, should my Study become to stiffling." He gestured to the large, open windows on either side of the bed, bringing in the scent of the crisp autumn night.

"The windows shall be barred during your visit of course, to prevent Alphas who pick up your scent to injure you."

Will shook his head again, opening and shutting his mouth like some kind of fish. "Its uh... impressive, as usual. Thank you Hannibal."

Hannibal nodded, taking wills bags and placing them next to the bed."Im not sure how long i`ll be here," Will began sheepishly."I was put on heat supressents because my heats became so irregular in length, spanning from days to weeks at a time."

Will was relieved when Hannibal simply smiled. "You shall stay as long as you need. You are my friend, after all. I shall postpone all appointments until the end of your heat. Most of my patients who arent betas are alphas, and i`de hate to have to injure someone to keep you safe."


End file.
